


Messy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [155]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diaper Kink, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Weecest, no age play or infantilism though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: That sabriel diaper kink ficlet was perfect, thank you! Can we have one with weecest, Sam being the one diapered again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Other Prompt mentioned: Diaper (141)

“Sammy!” Dean said, watching his little brother move around the motel room with sort of a waddle. “When was the last time I changed the diaper you’re wearing?”

“This morning.” Sam said, looking up from his duffle bag. “You put a new diaper on me this morning, and then Dad made us go out on a run and train.”

“It’s practically noon!” Dean said, getting up and moving over to his duffle, reaching inside to grab a new diaper, some baby powder, a mat, and some baby wipes. “Come on Sam, lie down on mat.”

Sam moved over, face slightly turning pink and Dean knew that Sam had used the diaper.

“My baby boy get his diaper all messy?” Dean asked, smoothing out the mat in the middle of the room, patting it and watching Sam lie down on it carefully. “Looks like you did. Smell’s like it too.”

“Made a bit of a mess.” Sam admitted.

“I last changed you this morning. Of course my baby boy is a mess.” Dean said. “Lift your hips, Sammy.”

Sam did and watched Dean lower his pants.

“Yep, my boy made a mess in his diaper.” Dean murmured, seeing the full diaper around Sam’s body. He started stripping Sam, seeing the mess within, and Dean started cleaning Sam, humming an AC/DC song softly as he cleaned Sam. “It’s my bad that you went so long without a change. Gonna end up getting a diaper rash if we keep this up.” Dean murmured before switching back to the song.

Dean cleaned around Sam’s cock and balls, before lifting Sam’s legs one at a time and cleaning up Sam’s backside.

“You could leave notes or something in your pocket.” Sam said.

“Sounds like a plan. ” Dean murmured, smiling. He patted baby powder on Sam’s behind, before switching out the soiled diaper with a clean one. Dean attached it around Sam’s waist and left the motel room to throw away the dirty items in the dumpster.

When Dean came back, he washed his hands and went over to Sam, who was waiting on the floor for Dean. Dean kissed Sam’s stomach, before blowing a raspberry on it, making Sam laugh.

“Dean…” Sam said, and Dean chuckled, helping pull Sam’s pants back up and helping Sam up, before he put the things away.

“Feel all nice and clean now that you have a new diaper on, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said, nodding. “Feels nice.”

“I’m glad.” Dean grinned.


End file.
